thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lunar Games
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen, but she was constantly defied by her subjects. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. She wanted them dead. ~x~ Welcome to The Lunar Games, the second collaboration Games hosted by Hannah and Aria! After the success of the Pretty Little Games, we've decided to make The Lunar Games, based off of The Lunar Chronicles written by Marissa Meyer. Unlike the Pretty Little Games, these will be much more detailed with Reapings and POVs from outside the arena, and has a new twist with fairytale characters. Happy Hunger Games, and may you get a happy ever after! Information *You may submit up to five tributes Earthens. *If your tributes Earthens are flat or boring characters, we have the ability to reject them. The same goes for incomplete tributes Earthens that do not contain important items such as a backstory or personality. *Reserves last for five hours. No more, no less. *Uncropped Lunaiis that do not have a background are required for this Hunger Games. They also must be saved in a .PNG format. *Real Life images are also required. They must have somewhat of a good quality. *Do not ask for a specific fairytale character you want your tribute Earthen to be. Nagging will get you banned from the Games. *To prove you read this, please add in your comment, "Soon, the whole world would be searching for Linh Cinder. But they'd be looking for a ghost." *If your backstory is over three thousand words, please attach a condensed version to the end. If your tribute(s) had a sibling in a previous Hunger Games, the sibling would have died of other causes. *Links only. Tributes Earthens pasted in comments are not allowed. *Please be active. The more active you are, the more chance your tributes Earthens have in winning. *Have fun! Introduction Levana stood right outside the door of her Earthen palace. Now that Emperor Kaito’s assassination went successfully, she had full control over the world. Originally, she was about to wage a war against the Earthens after marrying–and murdering–Kai, but her thaumaturge Sybil Mira devised her a better plan. And she was about to set it into motion. Levana grinned to herself maliciously, before having one of her guards open the gates for her. As soon as she stepped out, her subjects–both Earthen and Lunar–immediately stopped talking and looked at her instead. Some in fear, some in loathing, and some in love and respect. Levana tweaked the bioelectricity in their bodies, and it all turned to adoration. As the cheering started, Levana smirked. “Welcome!” she called out. The cheering grew louder until she silenced them. Levana looked around, wary of any cameras or androids to see what she really looked like, and after confirming there was none, turned back to the crowd. “Now,” she continued, “as your new faithful queen, I’d like to confirm you that all the conspiracy theories of me starting a war against my loving subjects are false.” At that moment, she let go of the bioelectricity in them, only holding enough to make her appear beautiful. People would have objected, but they would’ve been killed as well. “However, it has come to my attention that there are some of you who refuse to call me Queen. There are often resistances and rebellions easily destroyed.” Murmuring started to stir up at last. They seemed to be getting angry and confused, so Levana continued. “This is why I have set up an annual program that takes three males and three females from each continent–two each from Australia, since it’s already so small–and put them in a little game where they must fight to the death, and the remaining one will be crowned the victor.” The crowd started to roar in defiance, and Levana started to get annoyed, but she continued anyway. “These boys and girls will be picked from a ‘Reaping’ in each continent, before being flown here to a special area in the Eastern Commonwealth for the competition that is the matter of life and death.” The Earthens started shouting, and Levana couldn’t take it anymore. “You’re a fake! You’re a ruse!” someone in the crowd yelled. Levana’s eyes flared, and she took control of her guards’ bioelectricity to run at the filthy Earthen and kill him. The Earthens, noticing the guards charging at them, started to panic and run away. Levana stood her place as her guards brutally shot the Earthen and left his dead corpse on the ground, as a warning and example to the rest of the world. As the Earthens tried to flee the palace grounds and her guards put them back in their place, Levana ended her speech, “I call it, the Lunar Games!” People continued to row as Levana turned around and walked back to her palace, hearing a few gunshots until she entered the room and shut the door. Tributes Earthens, Alliances and Sponsoring Tributes Earthens Eastern Commonwealth = |-| European Federation = |-| African Union = |-| American Republic = |-| United Kingdom = |-| Australia = Alliances For each ally your tribute Earthen has that is in the same fairytale or folklore, they will get fifty univs (sponsor money), although, the tribute Earthen may ally with people out of their story. Tributes Earthens in the General mythology/fairytales category may ally with each other to gain fifty univs for each ally. Tributes Earthens with inactive owners will be put into alliances as seen fit. Arthurian Alliance: Justine Leonard (AU-F2), Gladia Torres (EC-M1) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: Elizabeth Ryder (AR-F1), Seth Wildor (EC-M2) UN, Dylan Murrow (AUS-M2) UN, Axinite Peridot (EC-F2), Grant Sawyer (AR-M2) UN, Conway Nile (EF-M3) General Myths in Wonderland: Rose Wells (AU-F3), Amy Light (EF-F1), Amira Blodwen (EC-F3) UN, Wheeler Light (EF-M2), Felix Leonard (AR-M3), Rodeo Baldios (AU-M3), Max Muzzele (EF-M1) UN Sleeping Beauty and the Little Mermaid: Kaitlyn Onlatire (UK-F2), Bree Richmond (AR-F2), Maria Bay (EF-F3) UK Alliance: Melvin Norwood (UK-M2), Maxwell “Max” Brites (UK-M3) UN Peter Pan and Robin Hood: 'Derek Garou (EC-M3), Brice Solis (UK-M1) 'UN Loners: Xerxes Pitch (AU-M1), Lucius Mauntell (AR-M1), Solar Motaris (AUS-F2), Karen Everest (EF-F1), Luna Tick (UK-F1), Apio Atsu (AU-M2) Undecided: Charita Wilton (EC-F1), Faith Binarie (EF-F2), Dehna Garrows (AR-F3), Aurelia Sabra (UK-F3), James Desmond (AUS-M1), Scarlett Winters (AUS-F1) Key Green: Safe Yellow: Slightly in danger Red: Fatal danger Strikethrough: Deceased Sponsoring More information to be added. The Lunar Games Book I ~ The Reapings Derek Garou, Eastern Commonwealth One part for them all. All life for a part. The Garou family motto repeats itself in my head as I walk alongside Stiles and Damon towards the line to get our identities confirmed by the Capitol. Naomi trails close behind Damon. Bruce and Jacob are off somewhere, probably causing mischief or teasing a girl. Mom and Dad are in their designated areas already, and Uncle George and Aunt Sansa are probably with them. "Where's Scarlett?" I ask Stiles, breaking some of the awkward silence in the square. He turns his head and keeps walking. "Probably with a friend. Though, I don't see her red hood. She might be behind us." "Yeah," I nod. Up ahead, we notice the crowd has formed lines. There are about seven for each sex; I assume there is one for each age, too. In the far left line, Stiles points out some guys our age. "Do we go stand with them?" I shrug and we silently wait in line. It eventually progresses and we get to the front. Three women wearing purple outfits sit at a table. The first one I come to has translucent glasses on. I see her eyes darting behind the lenses. She must be scanning my features or something. "Next," she says in a dead voice. Stiles walks to her and I stand in front of the next woman. "Last name," she says. "Garou." She starts flipping through pages in a large book.Then, she takes a device and presses it on my finger. There is a small pinprick of pain in my finger. She presses it down under my name and tells me to go on without seeing the third woman. I find the eighteen-year-old section in the sea of purple. Stiles joins me and we stand there in silence. The square's activity dies down and a woman walks on stage. "Greetings, Eastern Commonwealth. My name is Sybil Mira. Today, I will be choosing six young people to have the honor of representing our fabulous continent in the Lunar Games!" She pushes her jet black hair behind her shoulder and walks over to something that looks like a fishbowl. "Ladies first," she smiles. She pulls out a white slip of paper and unfolds it with her long black fingernails. "Charita Wilton." After a short moment, a girl with wavy black hair joins Mira on the stage. By the time she's up there, another name is drawn. "Axinite Peridot." A girl with white hair comes forward. The third girl is Amira Blodwen, a girl with hair down to her knees who keeps staring off into space. "Now for the boys." I hear Stiles take a deep breath. "I volunteer!" shout two voices even before Mira can choose. The voices belong to Gladia Torres, a muscular boy my age, and Seth Wildor, whose name sounds familiar though I'm not sure how. "Alexander Grant." Mira announces. "I volunteer," I shout. Alexander is a young boy; I feel the need to protect him. When I walk to the stage, I look back at Stiles. He has a look of fear on his face and his mouth is slightly open in shock. We lock eyes, and then I look away from him. "Derek Garou." "Eastern Commonwealth, your competitors in the Lunar Games!" Amy Light, European Federation “Amy?” I turned around to see my twin, Wheeler, clad in purple as we were asked—no, ordered—to wear. “Yeah?” “What if one of us gets called up?” he asked. Wheeler, although usually cheerful, does get upset hearing about such things. “It’s a one in a million chance,” I said, trying to be optimistic. I bit my lip. Despite the odds, there was still a low chance—but still a chance—we might be picked to fight to the death. I turned back to the mirror and examined myself. I was wearing nearly identical clothes to Wheeler’s. The only difference was that he was wearing a T-shirt with jeans while I wore a dress. “Alright,” our mother said, coming into my room, holding a newspaper. The headline read Linh Cinder Still on the Run. Despite the importance of Levana’s new rule, the subject of the fugitive is still at the top of the news. “You both look nice in that. We’re going to go this Reaping near Prime Minister Bromstad’s mansion, and then after it’s over, we’ll come back. Stay with each other, okay?” Wheeler and I nodded, and we set forth for the Reaping. We arrived shortly. The place was arranged like a square. I guess you could call it a square, as this is where we’d be going to every year for this dreadful occasion. “Welcome!” Thaumaturge Jael announced. It didn’t seem he was trying to tweak anyone’s bioelectricity. After all, we were ruled by fear instead of manipulation, now. Nobody cheered, and so the bioelectricity tweaking began once more. I suddenly felt happy about the Reaping. I wanted to be the one on the stage now. I shook my head. This is all just manipulation, as the Lunars have done for thousands of years. Fortunately, Jael let go of it soon enough. “Now,” he continued, “you all must have heard of the unfortunate accident our previous Emperor Kaito got into.” I doubted it was an accident and not sabotage. “But we have come into an era of joy, led by Her Highness, Queen Levana. But good times like this do not come with a price, and because of Earthen misbehaviour, we have started the Lunar Games. I am now going to pick out a slip of paper from two bowls—one for males and the other for females—and then read out the names. Those who are called must come to the stage, or the consequences may be severe.” The square was silent, waiting for him to read out the names. “Ladies first.” Jael took out a piece of paper. I closed my eyes and silently prayed it wasn’t me. “Cassidy Turner—” “I volunteer!” A blonde girl walked to the stage. Instead of looking horrified, she seemed happy to be in the Games, as if it was what she actually wanted. “Maria Bay.” “Alright,” said Jael, then continued. “Faith Binarie!” The girl known to be Faith walked up to the stage, obviously unhappy. However, she didn’t seem upset. Just mad that she was picked. “And Amy Light!” My luck had run out. I suddenly broke out into a cold sweat, and a lump in my throat formed as I looked at my equally upset twin. We couldn’t be separated again. Not again. I knew I had to get to the stage before “measures were taken” so I hurriedly walked there and stood my place. “And now for the males,” Jael continued, “Conway Nile, Wheeler Light and Max Muzzele!” Conway seemed brute and monotone as he walked to the stage, Max was indifferent, but I paid real attention to my brother. Wheeler walked up to the stage fast, as if he wanted to be in the Games like Maria. But I knew better. He just wanted to stay by my side. I knew that would’ve been the same thing I’d done. He reached the stage, and I wanted to hug him, but I couldn’t in front of the thaumaturge. “Your… tributes for the Lunar Games,” said Jael. Maria turned on her heel and went inside. The rest of us followed pursuit. It had been a one in a million chance. Now it was a horrid reality. Rodeo Baldios, African Union “Hi-yah!” I shouted, practising my Super Sentai Striking Style, a signature fighting move I regularly use. Of course, I don’t like fights. I’d like to avoid them while I can and bring down evildoers with nothing but the power of justice. I could already predict what’d happen in these Games, and, frankly, the idea disgusted me. I strongly disagree with the quote, “You can’t have peace without a war.” You can have peace without any violence, as Mahatma Gandhi had done. And I intend to end the rule of ‘Queen’ Levana. “Err, darling,” my mother said, “that’s enough of your practice. We’ll be late for the Reaping.” “Right!” With one last killer move, I put on my yellow jumpsuit and headed off to the Reaping with my parents. Everyone in the African Union were forced to stand in the mercy of the sun on the burning sand, but I didn’t mind. I just waited for this Reaping to be over. People shuffled around, muttering to each other, not knowing what to expect. Then came out on the balcony of the building we stood in front of Thaumaturge Aimery Park with a malicious glint in his eye. “I welcome each and every one of you Earthens of the African Union to the Reaping of the new Lunar Games!” He proceeded to blabber on about Levana’s joyous reign, but I didn’t pay much attention to it. It certainly wasn’t a gleeful rule. “So we will begin with the females.” Aimery walked over to a bowl full of slips of paper, and picked one out. “Karen Everest.” A messy-haired girl walked up to the stage without much change of emotion. I couldn’t tell if she was good or bad. Aimery continued: “Carmen Holler.” Before the frail twelve-year-old could make it onto the stage, a voice shouted, “I volunteer!” A very headstrong redhead made her way to the stage, and announced her name as Justine Leonard. Very headstrong, but I still couldn’t determine whether she was evil or not. “And finally,” the Thaumaturge paused for a dramatic effect, “Fiorella—” “I volunteer!” The volunteer ran up to the stage. There were a few murmurs, but I still couldn’t recognise her. At least, not until she announced her name. “I am Rose Wells.” The collective gasps grew louder. The Wells were a famous family and people thought that Rose either ran away, or was dead. This was definitely a surprise to most, including me. “How nice,” Aimery muttered under his breath, and then moved onto the males. But before he could announce the first name, a blonde-haired guy volunteered. “Xerxes Pitch.” He flashed a blinding smile at the female section, and some of the girls swooned. Well, that settled it. He was smug-looking, so he was probably evil. I didn’t like him one bit. “Apio Atsu.” The smile fell from Apio’s face, as he grimly walked to the stage. I felt bad for him. He shouldn’t have been reaped. Neither did John Faux, for whom I felt extreme sympathy, so I made a split-second decision of volunteering. “My name is Rodeo Baldios!” I pronounced proudly. “So many volunteers,” Aimery rolled his eyes, and faced us. “You will bring honour to the African Union, but only one of you may return. Or none at all. I wish you the best of luck.” Aimery’s voice definitely said that he wanted us all dead, but we didn’t respond. I walked inside, ready for what these Lunar Games would bring me. Lucius Mauntell, American Republic Whispers have always followed me. I'm the son of an assassin who's gone missing - they follow me now more than ever. The square is silent save the purple clad citizens' feet on the sidewalks. Still, I can hear them talking behind my back. I know I shouldn't care about them. Yet I still feel insecure and vulnerable with all these rumors following me. After the officials verify my identity, I stand in my appropriate section. I see people turn their bodies away from mine to whisper to a friend. I fold my arms and wait for somebody to walk on the empty stage. Silence grips the area as a thaumaturge comes on stage. He doesn't look happy to be there; there are dark circles under his eyes and the screens around us show he has beads of sweat on his forehead. "Good day, America," drones the man. He continues on about the late Emperor Kaito - even though that unfortunate "accident" doesn't change life here - and Queen Levana. "I will first pick three young ladies to represent our wonderful republic." "Woo, Murica!" someone shouts. Somebody else in the crowd laughs. The thaumaturge shifts his jaw in annoyance. "First we have Miss Caroline Terod." "I volunteer!" A desperate voice echoes through the silent crowd. A girl with red, blonde-streaked hair marched up to the stage. Her shoulders were relaxed and she looked relieved. "Elizabeth Ryder. But just call me Eliza." Eliza steps back from the microphone and stands behind the thaumaturge, whose name we still do not know. A look of confusion and anger twists across Eliza's face. "Alright," the thaumaturge says to calm the crowd's murmurs. "Bree Richmond." A blonde girl walks to the stage in silence. Once she stands next to Eliza, she stares out into the crowd with a blank expression. I'm not sure if she's going to be cunning or stupid. I'll just have to watch and see. "Lastly, Dehna Garrows." A collective sigh is let out from the females, but I hear a small screech. It must be the unfortunate girl. When she emerges from the crowd, I see her limbs shaking and her teeth chattering. "Now for the boys," the thaumaturge announces as he walks to a seperate bowl filled with names. I bite my lip. I have to volunteer and let Mom know I'm okay, but I may be risking my life by doing so. "I volunteer!" I call. But I'm not the only person to step up. There is one other. I keep my head held high as I stride to the stage. "Lucius Mauntell," I announce when I get to the microphone. "Mauntell," people in the crowd repeat, realizing I'm related to Ashlynn Mauntell. I don't hear the other guy's name. "Lastly, Grant Sawyer." A huge, muscular dude emerges from his section and walks to the front. He fiddles with his hands as he stands next to the other boy. "May these young men and women bring honor to the American Republic!" the thaumaturge cheers. Hollers of "Murica rules!" and miscellaneous yells fill the area. The last words I will hear from my nation as a whole. Maxwell “Max” Brites, United Kingdom Dom is shaking. She tries to keep her head up, tries to hide it, but she can't. Some things are too obvious in a brother's eyes. She grips my arm. "Dom, you have to go over there." "I can't," her voice is shaky and scared. "You're not going to be picked, Dom. You see those glass bowls?" I point to the bowls at least twice the size of my head. "All of the teenagers in the whole United Kingdom are in there. You'll be fine." Dom takes a deep breath and walks to her section without saying anything else. I walk to mine and fiddle with my hands until a thaumaturge walks on. I think he goes by Gertman or something. That sounds right. "Greetings, United Kingdom! After the tragedy of Prince Kaito's death, our loving ruler Queen Levana took it upon herself to..." I find myself listening to the words but not paying attention. He must be doing something to our bioelectricity or whatever. "Anyway, first we will choose the females." I cross my fingers and pray that Dom isn't picked. Before Gertman can read the name on a piece of paper, a duet of voices shouts "I volunteer!" Two girls walk up. One has a vibrant shade of red for hair, and the other has blonde hair with a crimson streak in the front. Their names are Luna Tick and Aurelia Sabra. The last girl has darkish orange hair and is named Kaitlyn Onlatire. The first male is named Brice Solis. He was a few people away from me. He volunteered. I notice Aurelia and him share a glance while they're on the stage. "Maxwell Brites." My body goes rigid and I feel numb as I walk up to the stage. My eyes instinctively look for Dom in the crowd. I find her with an open mouth and one of her friends around her shoulder attempting to comfort her. The last male is Melvin Norwood, a guy with a large hat on his head. "United Kingdom!" Gertman exclaims. Almost nobody applauds. I make eye contact one last time with Dom before we have to turn and walk inside. Scarlette Winters, Australia The message carrying the orders for me to assassinate Damien Crimson were now turned to ashes. I was going to do it, but this stupid Reaping was in my way. I had no time to kill my next victim. Oh well. Most of the Earthen Union thought I was dead, which was good, but they still weren’t completely sure. That didn’t matter. I was completely happy working as an assassin, and I was going to access better protected parts of the planet and kill targets with more money on their head. To do this, I had to volunteer for the Lunar Games. I put on clean clothes and headed straight to the Reaping, careful of anyone seeing me. I soon got in line just like any ordinary person and waited for the chance to reveal myself. Thaumaturge Tavaler welcomed the unhappy audience, and after introducing the reason for the Games, he went on to picking out the tributes. I didn’t listen to what he said as I didn’t care. I just needed to get into the Games. Before Tavaler could say anything, I shouted, “I volunteer!” I ignored people’s widened glances and “She’s alive?’s, and announced myself as Scarlett Winters on the stage. I smiled smugly at the people who thought I was dead. “Alright,” Tavaler nodded, and picked out the next name. “Cleo Banks!” “I volunteer!” Another volunteer. The amber-eyed girl introduced herself as Solar Motaris. Cleo started screaming for her to let her onto the stage, but Solar ignored her. “And for the males,” Tavaler was about to read out another name, but was interrupted yet again. “I volunteer,” a smug-looking guy said, walking to the stage. “James Desmond.” “And finally—” “I—I volunteer,” a weak voice called out. Tavaler seemed annoyed at getting interrupted by volunteers. The volunteer turned around, as if he were hesitant, and finally walked to the stage. “Every single one is a volunteer,” Tavaler said, obviously surprised. “Anyway, these are your representatives, Australia!” Not many people gave us a round of applause, and soon we were forced inside of the building. And I was about to kill my most-wanted targets. Book II ~ The Interviews In the point of view of Linh Cinder “Fugitive Linh Cinder is still on the run,” the reporter on the portscreen was saying, “along with Carswell Thorne. It is suspected that the criminals have taken the 214 Class 11.3 Rampion to escape the Eastern Commonwealth, and that they have flown to the European Federation and the African Union. No civilian has yet spotted this infamous spaceship, however, the Lunar Queen Levana has been working hard to find these fugitives and put them to justice.” I sighed, and looked away from the portscreen. Every time I looked at the news, there’d be some crazy theory of my whereabouts, most of which were false. However, there had been some close calls, due to Levana’s Thaumaturges. “Cinder?” asked Cress, who had just walked into the room. Noticing my sullen expression, she guessed, “Same old news, huh?” “Yeah,” I muttered, looking back at the portscreen with the reporter blabbering away. I turned back to Cress. “Any non-media news?” “I’ve disabled any possible trackers,” explained Cress, moving her short, blonde hair away from her face, “and Captain Thorne says that there’s enough fuel for us to land, but only on New Beijing.” “Not to mention it’ll take a week, at the least!” called out Thorne from the other room. “So, we can just keep ourselves updated on Levana’s game through the portscreen. Speaking of which, the interviews for the tributes should be showing right now!” They were. I looked back at the portscreen, and there was a different reporter, saying, “And the tributes for the Lunar Games are being interviewed live, so stay tuned!” “If only we had popcorn,” Thorne grinned as he entered the main room I was sitting in. “Actually, we might be able to—” “Thorne, no,” I simply said. “That’s Captain Thorne,” he replied with a wink and finger guns pointing at me. I rolled my eyes whereas Cress’ face flushed. I turned back to the portscreen, and raised the volume. “Ladies and gentlemen, Lunars and Earthens,” greeted the interviewer gleefully, “welcome to the night before the first annual Lunar Games, where we’ll get to know these faithful tributes even better through an interview, hosted by yours truly, Artemis Chancel.” Half of the crowd cheered, but I couldn’t tell which half. The cameras weren’t on any of the Lunars, or Artemis Chancel, because glamour didn’t work on cameras. That must’ve been the reason this was organised so carefully. “So, let’s begin with the Eastern Commonwealth itself, starting with Gladia Torres!” exclaimed Artemis, as the tribute made his way to the seat beside Artemis, whose face was cloaked like any Lunar in front of a camera. "Gladia, how are you enjoying your time here in the tribute center?" "It's helped me prepare for the event very well. I've met the other tributes and I know what to do to win." "Speaking of preparations, how do you feel about the fact that you're about to go into the very first Lunar Games?" "I'm very excited," Gladia said. After a short pause, he continued with "but I'm also somewhat anxious. As somebody coming from a dynasty of fighters, I know the skills to win, but I don't know how to apply them here." "Oh, right! You're Lancelot, aren't you?" "Yeah. I'm a lot stronger and I basically can wield all weapons." "Are you allied with any others?" "Yes. Justine Leonard from the African Union, also known as Morgan le Fay. We come from the same tale, so it shouldn't hurt to ally with each other." Ooh''s and ''Aww''s escaped the crowd. There was probably no romantic tension, but the Lunars would of course make a scandal out of everything. "And I guess we have our last question for you now," Artemis started. "Do you and Justine share a connection?" I couldn't see Artemis, but I can tell she has a sly smile across her face. "No. Our alliance is strictly professional." Artemis mocked a sigh of discouragement. "Oh well. Anyway, Gladia Torres!" Gladia walked offstage and the next tribute from the Eastern Commonwealth came on. "Miss Charita Wilton, you sure are looking pretty!" Charita giggled loudly, her black curls bouncing up and down. "Thank you! I love this dress ''so much." "It sure does!" I can tell Artemis was faking interest in the girl's excitement, so she got straight on with the interview. "Do you think your powers will help you?" "Well, it definitely depends on the arena, obviously. If I'm in a barren wasteland, then my survival powers will absolutely help. My animal communication lets me essentially control animals. I've tried and it works. It's pretty cool. But yes." "Are you excited to be in the first ever Lunar Games?" "Well, the thing is, I'm not exactly looking forward to having to kill other people. But being remembered might be nice." "Do you think the Lunar Games are an appropriate way to punish rebels?" Charita bit her lip. "How does somebody even answer that question with Levana right there and cameras all on her?" Cress scoffed. "I am neutral on the issue," Charita carefully decided. The camera panned to Levana, who folded her arms. Her face was, of course, veiled, but there was no doubt she was frustrated with Charita for not saying yes. "That's all the time I have with you, Charita!" Artemis exclaimed as Charita exits the stage. "Next we have Seth Wildor, or the Cowardly Lion!" Seth walked on stage. "Seth. The very first question I have to ask you was repeatedly submitted by some very eager citizens. Do you consider your fairytale character… degrading?" "Well, I'm still a lion. And while my character is cowardly, I am not. Plus, my power is definitely one of the best. I can turn into a lion. How cool is that?!" The crowd cheered in response. “I like this one,” commented Thorne. “There’s another question I want to ask you,” said Artemis, a hint of malice in her voice. “We all know the age-old rivalry between the Wells and the Wildors. In the very first Lunar Games, we have both. What do you think of the Wells?” There was a moment of silence, before Seth carefully replied with, “I’ll admit, I haven’t had many interactions with Rose or any other Wells. So, I can’t say for sure.” “He didn’t bias his opinions,” I thought out loud. Cress nodded. “I see,” said Artemis. “Well, that’s all the time we have for you, Seth! Bring it up for Axinite Peridot!” As Seth left the stage, a girl with nearly white hair came onto the stage, grinning. “Well, Axinite,” commented Artemis, “you look lovely!” “Thank you!” said Axinite, before seating herself. I could tell that Axinite knew very well Artemis didn’t care. “So, Axinite, you’re in one of the largest alliances. How does that feel?” “Considering most fairytale characters this year are from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz,” answered Axinite, “and we’re all in the alliance consisting of only those characters, I think it’s great to have many allies.” “And do you have any… relationship with one of them?” asked Artemis, in the same voice she asked Gladia about Justine. “I hate the Lunars,” grumbled Cress, before looking alarmingly at me. “Present company excluded, of course!” I couldn’t even be the least bit offended—I hated most Lunars as well. “Strictly professional,” replied Axinite coldly, mirroring Gladia. “Alright, then,” said Artemis. After Axinite left, on came the brooding Derek Garou. ''To be continued… '' Book III ~ The Games Book IV ~ ? Death Chart Category:Hunger Games Category:Oneders Category:Probably Reading